A common illuminating roller mounted on the skate board cart, in-line roller skate, ice skate in most cases employs a controlled flasher or an illuminating electronic parts fixed on a piece of ring type circuit board, such as shown in the FIGS. 13 and 14, the ring circuit board (40, 50) occupies a huge space of the hub cover of the roller. The circuit board is outfitted with an IC (41, 51), an illuminator (42, 52), a vibration switch (43, 53), and a battery, (44, 54). Since the circuit board is a thin structure, fragile, less resistant to strong vibration. Even the circuit is mounted in the plastic roller with external jacket as its protection, However, when under tough and violent vibration, the circuit board (40, 50) is easily susceptible to crack and damage. Per the USA safety test, the illuminating roller to be tested is dropped from a height equaling to a seven-story building without creating a crack or losing the illuminating performance on it.
From this safety requirement, a vibration resistant illuminating roller was designed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,074, xe2x80x9cThe Illuminating roller for In-line Skate.xe2x80x9d The vibration resistant illuminating roller skates, as shown in the FIGS. 15A and 15B, comprise a battery (28), an upper and a lower conductors (24, 27), a vibration switch (25), an illuminator (26) being mounted in the troughs (212, 213, 214) of a hub cover (21). The circuit board (23) is reduced to the size to contain an IC (231). Since the size of the circuit board (23) is largely reduced, it is subjected to lesser vibration and crack, the vibration resistance is hereby much improved. However, the metal leads (251, 261) of the vibration switch (25) are connected to the circuit board (23). This kind of a rigid connection is vulnerable to disengagement in the vibrating condition. In addition, there provides no cushion between the circuit board (23), the illuminator (26) and the vibration switch (25), while the illuminating roller encounters harsh leaping, the electronic is unable to absorb the impact, the metal wire is therefore displaced, after a long time, the metal pins (251, 261) of the vibration switch (25) and the circuit board begin loose, break, and disengagement and the illuminator is no longer to function.
In general practice, the illuminator is usually installed on same side of the rollers, while the illuminating roller is rolling, only one side light is visible, not on the both side, this is a stain on a perfect piece of the white paper.
In addition, the upper and the lower hub covers (21, 22) are linked together by the post (223) and the socket (215). The exterior of the hub cover is covered with a jacket, but not pierced into the hub covers (21, 22). The attachment and stability are very weak, once under continuously drastic impact, it is easy for the jacket to lose the attachment and separate from the hub covers.
The invention relates to a novel vibration-resistant illuminating roller constituting a pair of hub covers, a jacket wrapped on the exterior of the hub covers, a small sized circuit board, a plurality of illuminators, a battery compartment, and a vibration switch. In which the circuit board has two layers, the battery compartment, and two layers too. The lower portion of the illuminator is provided with a cushion protection to absorb the vibration encountered in rolling and protect the electronic parts from excessive up-down movement and displacement. Each electronic parts is connected with the circuit board by dint of soft lead wires, sealed with the silicone rubber to strengthen connection, insulation, moist proof and fracture. These two illuminators are symmetrically installed in hub cover with cushion protection surrounded, so the light is visible on both sides. This composition of illuminating roller is capable of bearing dramatic impact under high-speed rotation without creating damage, crack and short circuit.